Just friends
by jadeypooh
Summary: High school fan fic. Sakura and naruto met during summer school and now they are spending all there time togeter, dancing, flirting, but when ever someone askes if they are together they always say no were just friends that hits a sore spot.
1. Chapter 1

ok .. this is my second Naruto/Sakura fanfic, i spent alot of time on thsi chapter ... i hope you like it .. please review and tell me what you think .. if you dont realyl like it i'll make it shorter then i will then if you like it ...so please review!

* * *

-Just friends.  
Chapter 1: Sexy love

It was like she stepped out of the cold frosty night and into a warm room. The way he looked at her made her heart pound at a mile a minute. The way he smiled, they way his eyes almost twinkled when he laughed, and most of all the way he said her name. It just rolled of his tongue like her name was made for him. Just for him to say it. He could make her laugh even when she didn't want to. He could make her smile even when she was mad at the entire world. And he didn't even notice it. She smiled and walked over to him. He was sitting on a large blue couch in the corner of the room. He invited her here. To her first high school party. When he fund out she had never been to one, he immediately invited her, after all, they were best friends. He thought it was weird that she hadn't been invited to any. She was in the 11th grade after all. But she told him that she just didn't have enough time. And with him being a smart ass said " with what … being on the computer?" that gave him a little bump on his head. But it wasn't just that, she wasn't ever invited to one. She thought it was because she was to fat, didn't wear what every one else wore, didn't do the same things or the fact that she was always reading or writing in class. Every one thought she was a nerd, that she could pass any thing . But that was So not true. In grade 10 she had failed 3 classes, so she ended up taking one over summer school and the other 2 the next year. Summer school was how she met him. He was at another school in her area and had also failed the same class so decided to take it in summer school. He sat beside her the first day and from then on they were the best of friends. He even started going to the same school as her so they could hang out. That summer was probably the best summer of her life. She finally lost all the wait she wanted to loose over the year but never got around to. Of course he helped her with that , buy almost forcing her to go swimming ,bike riding and playing foot ball, soccer and baseball with him. She was so grateful of him. She wouldn't have be able to do it with out him, even though he said she didn't need to lose the wait and that she looked beautiful no mater what she did or what her size was. But any ways.

She sat down beside him on the couch.  
" hey Sakura-Chan…"He said and she smiled at him

* * *

He saw her walk in. _'god she's beautiful'_ he thought as she walked in and looked around for him._  
**"you'll never get with her" **_the inner version of him said .  
_' how do you know!' _he shouted at him self (not out loud)  
**_" she only thinks of you as a good friend and you know it…"_**  
He sighed and got a disappointed look on his face. How he wished he could be with her. He loved every thing about her. The way her hair always looks perfect even after she's just woken up, the way she always smells good, the way she smiles at him, the way she can talk to him hours on end about nothing at all and still make it interesting, the way her eyes went when she laughed, he swore that if seeing her laugh was the last thing he ever saw he'd die happy. But most of all the way she could seem to block every one out and make him only see her. It was like there was a glow around her that made his eyes go strait to her. It was like he could sense her when ever she was in the room. Like the first day he met her. She was sitting in the back corner and for some reason he looked back there and saw her and then sat beside her. Since then they have been best friends. He didn't even realise that he would fall for her. And he did, fast.  
Finally she got over to him and sat down beside him

"hey Sakura-Chan" he said and she smiled.  
" hey Naruto."  
"I'm really glade you came."  
"wouldn't miss it if you here.. " Sakura slightly laughed and Naruto smiled.  
" I would hope not.. I'd get a little lonely don't you think"  
" no … with all the girls around, I'm sure you'd be fine." Sakura and Naruto both slightly laughed then a girl walked over to them.  
".. hey.." the girl said to Naruto  
Both Sakura and Naruto looked at her.  
" hey Yuma. What's up ?"  
" umm.. Well I was wondering … if you'd like to dance with me?"  
Naruto looked at Sakura. Sakura smiled at him.  
" go ahead. I'll stay here."  
Yuma looked at Sakura " oh… are you two going out … I didnt mean to take him away.."  
Sakura slightly laughed " Naw.. Were just friends … so don't worry"

_'just friends.."_ that echoed in his head and hit a soft spot. He hid the hurt then got up and smiled at Sakura " I'll be back in a little .. And don't you dare got any were….. Hey ! I'm a poet and I didn't even know it !"

Sakura smiled and Yuma and Naruto went to the middle of the room and started dancing.

After they were finished Yuma thanked Naruto for the dance and Naruto walked over and sat beside Sakura.  
They started talking about nonsense then Naruto got an idea then got up and pulled Sakura to her feet.  
" hey what are you doing Naruto..?" Sakura asked confused when he pulled her into the middle of the room then went over to the CD player and stopped the music. Every one looked at him.

" hey every one .. Thanks for coming to the party.. " Naruto said  
" hey ! Why'd you stop the music!" some random person said  
" because I'm changing the CD and I wanted to say hi…. Well also .. I'm going to be dancing to a cretin song with a cretin some one … and this dance involves A LOT of movement… so … watch where you are standing" Naruto looked at Sakura and smiled then put on a new CD and changed it to the song he wanted called sexy love by Ne-Yo ( I suggest you listen to that song right now..)

Naruto walked over to Sakura snapping his fingers.  
Sakura shook her head at him "… no Naruto .. There are too many people here…and they are going to be watching .. I cant …"  
" yes you can … just look at me and remember how we did it before and its best to practise now since were doing it for our exam .. Right …?" Naruto said grabbing onto her hands  
" yeah…. Ok.." Sakura looked at him and he smiled . Sakura started to slowly move her hips and closed her eyes. Sakura opens them then stated to walks away still swaying her hips. Naruto flowed after her and put one of his hands on the back of his neck and Sakura started walking back wards and ran her hand down his arm. Naruto shakes and smirks and Sakura keeps walking away and reaches for her arm and grabs her hand. Naruto pulls her to him then Sakura pushes him away and he "falls" on his butt and reaches for Sakura as he's on the ground . Sakura looks at him and smiles and then skips away. Naruto gets up and runs so he's in front of her and runs his hand down the side of her cheek and Sakura puts her arm over his shoulder and they start swaying together then. Naruto grabs her hand and she's spins out then back in so her back is pressing agents him and he grabs her other hand and they star swaying again then Sakura puls away from him , faces him then puts her hands on his chest and starts pushing him to a wall. When they gets to the wall Naruto runs his hands down the side of her body and pulls her closer to him . Sakura runs her hands down his chest and moves away from him then starts skipping away from him smiling . Naruto goes after her then grabs her hand and spins her around a few times then pulls her to him and dips her back. He brings her back up then lets go of her and she circles him, running her hands across his shoulders until she's back in front of him then she sways her hips . And Naruto grabs on to her and turns her around and moves with her. Naruto and Sakura start swaying around the room. Then Naruto lets got of Sakura and they both look at each other then Sakura moves so she's standing beside him, then they face each other and grab each others hands then Naruto pulls Sakura to him again and they start to step forward and back together like the salsa steps. Then Sakura stops and turns around and presses up agents Naruto and starts grinding him. Naruto runs his hands down the side of her body again then wraps his arms around her waist and Sakura wraps one of her arms around his neck and Naruto moves with her.  
" see… its not that bad now is it?"  
Sakura slightly smiles " no .. its not … but your going to pay later"  
"… haha…" Naruto got a slightly scared look on his face.  
Sakura runs her hand down the side of Naruto and slips out of his arms and starts skipping around again and Naruto follows. Naruto tries to catch her but Sakura just spins away from him then leans agent the wall and Naruto goes over to her and presses up agents her. Then runs a hand down her face and down her body. Sakura smiles then pulls him closer making it look like she's going to kiss him but then slips out of his arms and skips away swaying her hips. Naruto's forehead hits at wall and he looks at her and sighs then follows Sakura. Naruto runs and grabs her and spins her around . Sakura wraps her arms around his neck and then Naruto puts her on the floor and they start dancing around the room together. Naruto and Sakura dance so they are back in the middle of the room. Naruto starts swaying with her and puts a hand on Sakura's cheek and Sakura leans into it swaying with Naruto too. Sakura smiles at Naruto.  
_' oh, how does she do this too me … how?… '_ Naruto smiled back at her.  
_' man.. Look at all these people looking at us… now people might talk at school about this … Oh my god." _Sakura thought and she tried too keep her eyes on Naruto. Naruto spun her around then pulled her back so her back was to him and they started swaying together. Then Sakura pulled away and started skipping away again and Naruto runs after her . Then he grabs on to her and she stops and so does Naruto. Naruto picks her ups then spins her around then when he puts her down Sakura starts to slowly walks away backwards holding his hands. Naruto follows her then pulls her too him again and turns her around and wraps his arms around her and Sakura starts grinding agents him again and Naruto move with her. ' _keep control Naruto … just keep control.. Think about other things then what she's doing … just … concentrate."_ Naruto thought to him self as Sakura pressed into him._ ' Oh my, look at all of them, now they are defiantly going to say stuff..' _Sakura thought to her self then she slowly stopped then moves so she was in front of him and ran a hands down his chest and he put a hand on the back of his neck and pulled Sakura closer to him. Sakura closed her eyes _' let them … I don't care any more. I like being like this'_ The music slowly faded out.  
Every one looked at them and clapped . Naruto looked at Sakura who still had her eyes closed and a smile on her face. Naruto smiled then whispered to her " you can open your eyes now … were finished…"  
Sakura looked at him and slightly blushed.

" oh.. Sorry.. " Sakura moved away from Naruto and walked back to the couch. The people around them went back to there dancing and talking to other people. Naruto followed Sakura then they both sat down on the couch. Sakura looked at all the people and smiled. Naruto looked at Sakura and smiled. Sakura looked at him.  
" what?" Sakura asked confused.  
Naruto just shook his head "Nothing"  
" you're so weird you know that ?"  
" so are you."  
Sakura smiled " but if I wasn't … I wouldn't be me" Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.  
Naruto grabs it and smiles. "don't stick it out unless you're going to use it." Naruto lets go of it.  
" well maybe I was " Sakura smirks at him.  
" oh really ? I find that hard to believe" Naruto smirked back  
" oh really ?"  
" yeah really"  
Sakura smirked again then leaned forward and ….. Licked his face. Naruto looked at her then wiped his face. Sakura started laughing,  
" that was nasty Sakura-Chan." Naruto said  
" haha , you know you love it" Sakura said still laughing.  
" oh yeah .. So much .." Naruto rolled his eyes.  
Sakura looked at him and smiled " I told you I'd get you back."  
" that's all you got … I though your pay backs were worse then that Sakura-Chan"  
" oh.. So you want some thing worse then that .?.. Well then just wait when every one leaves.."  
".. no .. I was just kidding .. " Naruto gets a scared look on his face.  
Sakura gets up and smiles at him " well you asked for it … I'm going to get some thing to drink you want some thing ?"  
"yeah .. I do .." Naruto gets up. Sakura walks into the kitchen and Naruto follows her. Sakura and Naruto get into the kitchen and they both get some thing to drink.

* * *

ok .. i hope you liked it .. and if you couldnt get sexy love from ne-yo at the dance part thats ok... but its ALOT better with the song but yeah ... REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ... heres a nother chapter for you all... lol ... i hope you like it .. and PLEASE REVIEW ... IF YOU DONT I'LL CRY! well yeah... lol ...

btw... i dont own naruto ... or any one from it ...

* * *

-Just friends  
Chapter 2: Crush 

The party slowly came to an end and Sakura helped Naruto clean up the left over mess. There wasn't much of a mess, just a few cups lying around and napkins. After they were finished Naruto sat on the couch in the living room and Sakura was in the kitchen.  
" Naruto .. You want any thing to drink?"  
" um .. No thanks I'm good."  
"Okie dokie" Sakura went into the fridge to grab a pop and that's when she saw it. _" he he … I could have fun with this….'_ Sakura smiled then took it out of the fridge then went into the living room .

Naruto turned on the TV and went threw the channels, but nothing was on.  
_" no duh… its 3:00 am…" _Naruto thought as he turned off the TV and turned on the stereo.  
Sakura walked into the living room with some thing behind her back and walked over to Naruto.  
Naruto didn't notice and laid his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes. Sakura smiled then went over to him so she stood in front of him.  
"Naruto….."  
Naruto looked at her " yeah ..?"  
Sakura pointed the can of wiped cream at his face then sprayed it at him and laughed.  
Naruto put his hands up to cover his face. Sakura kept spraying it at him and laughing.  
Naruto got up and ran away form her. But Sakura just followed him.  
" haha haha .. You cant get away!" Sakura laughed running after him.  
"oh , 2 can play at this game" Naruto ran into the Kitchen then into the fridge and gabbed another can on wiped cream and ran at Sakura and sprayed it at her .  
" ah! "  
Naruto laughed and kept spraying her. Sakura ran away from him and into the living room. Naruto ran after her then grabbed onto her and squeezed the wiped cream on her head and laughed. Sakura tried to get away from him then just squeezed her can of wiped cream on to Naruto. Naruto and Sakura ran out of wiped cream after a while then threw there cans on the floor. Naruto rubbed the wiped cream into Sakura's hair.  
" ah! that's nasty!" Sakura said then rubbed some wiped cream into Naruto's face. Naruto lets go of Sakura and Sakura ran away from him. Naruto wiped his face then runs after her. Sakura ran up the stairs and into Naruto's room and went to close the door but Naruto got there before he could and held it open. Sakura looked at him.  
" haha … you have no where to go now …" Naruto said walking into the room and closing the door behind him then walking towards Sakura. Sakura ran to the other side of Naruto's bed . Naruto ran after her laughing. Sakura got up on the bed then tried to crawl to the other side but Naruto gabbed her legs then pulled back then flipped her around then pined her to the bed. Sakura looked up and him. He was so close to her face she could feel his breath on her lips.  
" haha… I win …" Naruto said smiling.  
Sakura felt like she was going to faint. Having him over her the way he was and having him smile like that made her get the feeling of butterflies in her stomach.  
".. that's only.. Because you cheated.."  
" how did I cheat? huh ..?"  
"…I don't know …" Sakura said pouting and looking away from him.  
_"oh god, look at her … I could so go for it right now… but … what if she got mad at me…fuck.."  
_Naruto wiped some wiped cream off of her face with his thumb then licked the wiped cream off of his thumb. Sakura looked at him then smirked.  
" what?" Naruto said looking at her confused.

Sakura leaned forward and licked some wiped cream off the side of his face. Naruto got a shocked look on his face then slightly blushed. Sakura leans back so her head was back on the bed and smiled at him.  
" oh .. You think that's funny eh ?" Naruto said smiling back.  
" maybe I do .. I know you couldn't do any thing like that … haha"  
" oh really ?"  
" yeah really" Sakura said a matter-of-factly.  
Naruto smiled then leaned down so his lips were almost touching hers.  
_".. oh… he's so close…Oh my god… maybe he'll kiss me … oh please kiss me … please. Please . Please.."  
_Sakura looked at him right in the eyes still smiling . Naruto looked at her lips then at her and stuck his tongue out and licked her lips. Sakura closed her eyes and Naruto moved forward to kiss her then … the phone rang. Naruto sighed and looked at the phone then reached over and grabbed it off of his night stand and answered it in a slightly pissed off tone  
" Hello ?"  
" ….. hi …."  
" oh .. Hi Hinata"  
" hi Naruto -kun … how are you ?"  
Sakura looked at Naruto then slipped out from under him and walked to his dresser and grabbed a pair for shorts and a t- shirt then walked into the bath room and took a shower. Naruto watched her and sighed.  
" Naruto-kun?"  
" oh.. Sorry .. Nothing … me and Sakura-Chan were just cleaning up…. Um… why ate you calling so late?"  
" oh… well.. I was bored and I could fall asleep and I knew you were having a party so I thought you would still be awake… "  
"… oh.. Well I am … haha" Naruto smiled then sat up on his bed.  
" yeah …. "  
"So …?"  
".. so…. ? "  
"…" Naruto didn't know what to say.  
".. umm… can I ask you a question Naruto ?" Hinata asked shyly  
".. ok…. Shoot"  
"… are you and … umm.. Sakura going out .. ?"  
"….. no … were just … friends .." Naruto sighed  
" oh… I just thought you were… sorry.."  
" Naw… its ok … a lot of people think we are."_' but I wish we were…"_  
"… oh… ok….. Well .. I'm going to go now .. Before I get into trouble… bye Naruto-kun"  
oh ok .. Bye Hinata." Naruto hung up the phone then lied back on his bed, put his hands behind his neck and looked at the ceiling  
a few minutes later Sakura walked out of the bath room and then knocked on Naruto's door. Naruto looked at it.  
" come in "  
Sakura walked in and looked at Naruto  
"….. "  
" what ?"  
" gets those clothes off…"  
Naruto got a shocked look on his face.. "what ?"  
".. I don't mean at way you perv. .. Your covered in wiped cream … I'm going to wash my cloths … so get me yours so I can wash them too …"  
" oh.. Yes mom .." Naruto said sarcastically and smiled  
" if I was your mom you wouldn't try to kiss me … " Sakura smiles  
Naruto slightly blushed then gets up and starts taking off his cloths .  
Sakura turns around " you could have waited for me to turn around ."  
" meh … its nothing you haven't seen before .. Its not like I'm going to take off my boxers."  
" still … "  
Naruto smiled then gets his pants off then gives Sakura his shirt and pants then goes to his dresser and grabs a pair of shorts and puts them on . Sakura walks down to the laundry room and puts the cloths into washer. Then walks back up to Naruto's room.  
" so .. What do you want to do now ?" Naruto asked.  
Sakura yawns then crawls onto Naruto's bed and curls into a ball "sleep…"  
Naruto smiles then turns off his light and turns on the TV then lies down beside Sakura. Sakura pulls the blankets over her then moves closer to Naruto and lays her head on his chest and watches TV. Naruto looks at her and smiled and watches TV too. After a while Sakura falls asleep and Naruto looks at her . Naruto moves some hair out of her face and kisses her for head  
" if only I could tell you how I feel …how I wish that we weren't just friends.." Naruto sighed then turned off the TV and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

ok .. there it is ... and liek i said at the begining ... REVIEW OR I"LL CRY! 


	3. Chapter 3

OK .. here it is ... my 3rd chapter... this one really pissed me off cause i had to write it 2 times...  
ps:.. i love all my reviewers! thanks so much !

* * *

-Just friends  
Chapter 3- All I want for Christmas is you.

The Christmas break was quickly approaching, but before it could come, there was the Christmas Concert. The one every one at school watched. There was usually a talent show, with students singing and dancing to Christmas songs. Then the teachers usually did the 12 nights of Christmas then it was over. This year Sakura decided to join it. She had always wanted to before but was just to scared. But Naruto convinced her too, even thought he didn't know what she was going to do.

She was waiting to go up, but 4 girls were dancing to Jingle bell rock. She was starting to get nervous. She peeked her head out the side of the stage and saw all the people and thought she was going to faint.  
_" what if I screw up.. My reputation at this school is already down low… and this could make it worse.." _just then Naruto's voice popped in her head _'what ever your going to do , you'll do great. Just believe in your self … and I'll be out there cheering you on so don't worry!"  
_Sakura closed her eyes a took a deep breath. Just then she hear the music stop and one of the students from student council.

" and that was Fab 4 dancing to Jingle bell rock !" there was an applause and the girls bowed then the curtain closed behind the announcer, then he went back to talking " next we have a solo performance by Sakura Haruno. She'll be singing All I want for Christmas is you ."  
Sakura started to shake then was pushed out into the middle of the stage and a microphone was put in her hand then the person ran off the stage. The curtain lowly opened and she looked at the people looking at her.  
_" oh God .. I can't do this … OH MY GOD!'_

Just then she saw Naruto , who had stood up .  
" WOOO HOO! GO SAKURA-CHAN! WOOOOOO!" Naruto Pumped his fist up in the air and Sakura smiled then the music started.  
Sakura looked down at the ground then looked up at every one in front of her " I… Don't want ..a lot for Christmas…" Sakura looked at the people to the left of her " there is just one thing I need .." Sakura smiled at them then looks at the people to the right of her " I don't care a bout the present … underneath the Christmas tree" Sakura looked back at the people in front of her " I just want you for my own " Sakura looked at the ceiling then closed her hand so it was a fist be side her face and closes her eyes and bent her knees so it looked like she was going to Kneeling down "MORE then you could ever know" Sakura looked at Naruto and smiled " make my wish come true .." Naruto smiled back "all I want for Christmas is …." Sakura pointed at him and smiled bigger " YOU…" Sakura started to skip around the room. Then stops in the middle of the stage and looks at the crowd " I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need" Sakura skips over to a fake Christmas tree and points to the present under it " and I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree" Sakura goes over to a fake fireplace "I don't need to hang my stocking" Sakura pulls a stocking off of it " there upon the fireplace, Santa clause wont make me happy , with a toy on Christmas day" Sakura goes back to the middle of the room and sits on the floor cross legged " I just want you for my own more then you could ever know. " Sakura looks the crowed then at Naruto ands puts her hands together like she's praying "make my wish come true cause baby all I want for Christmas is" Sakura points out at Naruto " you…. You baby" Sakura gets up and shakes her finger dancing around the stage "I wont ask for much this Christmas, I wont even wish for" Sakura puts her hands up buy her face and brings it down to her face wiggling her fingers " snow. " Sakura skips over to a table" 'I just want to keep on waiting" Sakura grabs a leaf off the table and hold it over her head " underneath the mistletoe" Sakura grabs a piece of paper off the table " I wont even make a list and sent " Sakura rips it up " to the north pole for saint nick" Sakura throws the pieces on the floor. Sakura lies down on the table and closes her eyes " I wont ever stay a wake to her throes magic reindeers click" Sakura point to the ceiling then gets up and sits on the table swinging her legs back and forth " cause I just want you here to nigh, " Sakura wraps her arm around herself "holding on to me so tight." Sakura gets up off the table " what more can I do.." Sakura walks into the middle of the stage " oh baby… all I want for Christmas is " Sakura points out into the crowd" you…. You baby." Sakura points to all the light in the auditorium "All the lights are shining ,So brightly everywhere" Sakura skips around the room smiling. "And the sound of children's Laughter fills the air" Sakura points to every one in the audience "And everyone is singing" Sakura skips over to the table again and grabs some bells off of it. "I hear those sleigh bells ringing" Sakura shakes them. Then goes over to the Santa again and puts her arm on him "Santa won't you bring me the one I really need" Sakura kneels and puts her hands together "Won't you please bring my baby to me…" Sakura gets up and walks to the edge of the stage "Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas " Sakura looks out at the crowd to Naruto "This is all I'm asking for" Sakura sees Naruto's not there any more and get a confused look on her face "I just want to see my baby" Sakura spins around then looks at the stage door "Standing right outside my door" Sakura sees Naruto and smiles. Naruto smiles back and walks over to her. "Oh I just want you for my own" Sakura gabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him over to her "More than you could ever know, Make my wish come true…" Naruto grabs the microphone from her. "Baby all I want for Christmas is…" Sakura and Naruto both sang together "You…. You baby"  
Sakura and Naruto smiled and looked at the crowd and both sang "All I want for Christmas is you... Baby, All I want for Christmas is you... Baby, All I want for Christmas is you... Baby, All I want for Christmas is you... Baby." the music faded out and every one clapped and hollered. The announcer came out  
" well that was a little different then the rehearsal," the curtains closed and Sakura and Naruto walked off the stage. Sakura looked at Naruto and smiled  
" so how did I do ?"  
Naruto pulled her to him and wraps her arm around her " you did amazing" Sakura smiled then Naruto leaned forward and ….

* * *

Ok .. I'm going to leave it there… NAW .. I'm just kidding haha…

* * *

FINALLY kissed Sakura. Sakura smiled into the kiss , then closed her eyes and kissed back. Naruto slowly stopped then looked at her and smiles.

" its about time you did that," Sakura said then smiled at him  
"….." Naruto opened his mouth then closed it then opened it again  
Sakura pushed his mouth closed "you look like a fish when you do that .."

Sakura giggled then grabs his hand " come on … lets go … no point in staying here now , is there.."  
"nope… "  
Naruto held her hand and the both walked out of the school.

* * *

Ok ... there you go ... they kissed ... i know its not much .. but there will be more in later chapters. ... lol ... REVIEW! byebye  
Love you all ! 


End file.
